


Collared

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Darkest Powers - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: Bae family, Gen, bell collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Derek had thought Kit was joking when he said he would get Derek a bell one day.





	

Derek stared at the box wondering if it was some kind of joke. Nestled amongst the white tissue paper was a little gold bell attached to a black dog collar. Simon was cracking up over it, and Kit was just getting up from the table, picking up his plate like nothing was going on. He grabbed Derek and Simon’s plates as well before heading to the kitchen. Derek was too stunned to do anything more than stare at the bell.

                “I thought you were joking.”

                Just a week ago Kit had threatened to get Derek a bell to stop him from being so quiet and startling him. He probably should’ve been a little more suspicious when he’d seen a little red box with his name on it this morning. It wasn’t his birthday or any other special day, after all. He’d just been more confused than anything else.

                “Put it on bro,” Simon choked out between laughs, slapping Derek’s back in a friendly way. “It’ll look good on ya.”

                Derek didn’t even bother glaring at him; he was too busy staring at the bell in shock. His mind was blank of everything except the bell, as well, so he didn’t notice when Kit came back into the room and looked at him with a soft look. He did hear him, when Kit gently told him, “You don’t have to wear it, but at least you won’t always be unintentionally sneaking up on people.” A mischievous spark came into his eyes as he added, “Besides I heard dog collars were coming in.”

                “Especially if you’re already part dog,” Simon added, rolling back into another round of laughter. Derek flipped him off this time before his gaze slid back to the bell. Should he wear it? There was another reason his dad had got it for him. Derek could sense it.

                Kit sighed when he saw Simon fall out of his chair in amusement, and Derek not looking away from the bell. He walked around the table and put a gentle hand on Derek’s shoulder. The bell was probably kind of cruel- or maybe it was the collar- but Kit liked the idea of finding Derek as easily as he could find Simon. He liked the idea of being able to listen and know his two sons were still here, still safe.

                “I could always return them.”

                Derek put the collar on. Simon paused, stunned as he watched his brother put on the dog collar. Then he was laughing again at the sight of the black leather collar around Derek’s neck with a little gold bell hanging from it. Derek actually blushed as he pushed to his feet, muttering as he stalked out of the room: “It’s not like we have school or anything.”

                The bell chimed all the way out.

 

                It was kind of hard to focus when every time he shifted the little bell chimed. Derek sighed, finally giving up on getting his homework done and got to his feet. Simon was crashed out in the corner of the room instead of doing homework and didn’t even so much as stir when Derek exit of the room was announced by his bell chiming.

                Kit was on the couch watching some show that featured dark forests and stereotype witches. Derek thought he liked watching it because it was less than flattering for witches, but Kit wouldn’t say one way or another. He looked up as Derek entered, a little smile touching his face at the little jingle of the bell. Derek didn’t say anything just moved to sit by his dad.

After a moment, Derek glanced at his dad. “Simon fell asleep again.”

                “You check on him?” Kit tried to suppress a smile at Derek’s protective nature over his brother. Some days Kit wondered if it was a little more on the overprotective side. Derek didn’t seem to think anything of it, and after what had happened only a couple days ago, Kit wasn’t going to complain either.

                “He’s just napping,” Derek comforted, pulling at his collar again. He let out a growl before completely flopping back on the couch, sprawled out, giving his dad an annoyed look. “Why’d you get me the collar, Dad?”

                Kit looked at his son, sadly for a moment before pulling him into a hug. “I like knowing where you are. They almost took you, Derek. We almost lost you.”

                “And it was only because I can be so quiet that I managed to slip out,” Derek softly reminded him, not moving away. He was more for the affection that Kit showed him than Simon was, and Kit feared it had something to do with the way the Edison group had raised their young werewolf subjects.

                “I know,” Kit whispered, fixing his eyes on the T.V. and not letting his son go.

                Only a couple days ago they had an unfriendly run in with the St. Cloud cabal. They had tried to take Derek back by force, gassed the family and separated them in their sleep. Derek still remembered the almost overwhelming panic he’d felt upon waking up alone, the need to go find his dad and Simon. He can only imagine how Kit must’ve felt upon waking and finding the son he’d sacrificed so much for was gone.

                Derek lifted his head from where he had started resting it on Kit’s shoulder. “I’m not going to wear it to school.”

                Kit smiled. “Didn’t expect you to.”

                “But I won’t completely disregard it,” Derek promised.

                Kit held him tighter whispering into Derek’s hair, “Thank you.”

                “Also.” Kit pulled back looking at Derek. “I can’t do homework with it on.”

                Kit laughed, a gentle, free, relieved laugh, still holding onto Derek. “We can work around that. How about you just stay and watch the show with me?”

                Derek settled back down beside his dad. After a moment, Derek commented, “I think you really just want to know I’m not nearby when you’re having secret conversations.”

                Kit just laughed.


End file.
